In My Dreams or In the Rain
by HornedHalo
Summary: Read and find out! RXR SasuxSaku One shot. Short
1. Chapter 1

(Okay this is my first Fanfic on Naruto. I've been meaning to write one, and I had a really cute idea last night. This will be a one shot since I never update anymore. So I hope you enjoy.)

**In My Dreams or In the Rain**

The ceiling had never looked so white. Sakura sighed as she shared up at her ceiling only seeing Sasuke's face and glorious body. She sighed again.

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura said, and then pictured Sasuke and her in a passionate kiss on her ceiling.

"Why can't it ever be like that, Sasuke never notices me." Sakura mumbled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

It was the middle of the afternoon, but this morning Kakashi, Naruto, and her had to go on a small mission, of grocery shopping for every elder in the village. Sasuke wasn't there, he had run off since the summer started to go and "find himself" in the woods somewhere. It bothered her he could get off so easy from these stupid missions. Shopping was so boring. It tired her out watching Naruto zipping through the isles, making his cart almost topple over at the sharp turns. Until one turn the cart did tip over and Naruto scrambled to pick up the food that had spilled everywhere. Naruto was such an idiot.

"Sakura!" Her mother called "Sakura can you run an errand for me?" She called from downstairs.

Sakura lifted her drowsy head up and looked out the window; the sky was now darkened and filled with clouds.

"_It was just sunny before, it was a perfect day." _

Sakura fixed her dress and shorts and slipped neatly on her blue sandals and walked down stairs.

"Yeah mom?" She yawned, Sakura glanced over at the kitchen clock. 2:00. I only fell asleep for an hour?

"_If felt longer than that…"_

"I need you to run down to the store and buy me more eggs." Her mom said working the rolling pin over a lump of dough. She glanced behind her at a bread bag with two pieces left inside.

"Oh and pick up some bread too."

"Okay mom." Sakura sighed taking the money left of the counter from her earlier mission.

She walked out the door and looked up at the sky, the clouds had darkened since a little bit ago.

"I better hurry up, or I'll probably get wet." Sakura fastened her pace and got the market just as it started drizzling. She walked down the isles and picked out some good looking eggs and a bag of bread. Sakura looked up from the magazine rack, she thought he sensed something. She looked around. Nothing. As she waited in line she browsed through the magazines. She saw a magazine in the back the girl on the front had pink hair, and the title was "Konaha's Top Kunoichi" Just as she was about to grab it

"Next please!" The Cashier called

Sakura jumped and forgot able the magazine and checked out. She walked out side it was down pouring completely.

Sakura ran through the village looking for a place to stand and wait until the rain lightened up a bit. She found an alley way and leaned up against the wall and put her bag down and waited to catch her breath. She stared at the ground and her pink hair, soaked hung in front of her face.

"Sakura…"

Sakura lifted her head up, there was a dark shadow ten feet away from her. She gulped.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sakura stuttered

She blinked only a second and the person was pressed up against her. She looked up he was a few inches taller than her. She stared into his eyes, they were red, like Kakashi's Sharingan and - !

"Sasuke!"

His Sharingan faded away. When they faded away his eyes looked calmer and more seductive. One look could make any girl… or guy horny.

"Sasuke, it really is you!" Sakura went to move her arms around him, since there bodies were already pressed together. Before she could get her arms around him, she heard him pull a kunai out of his pouch.

She gasped as he put it to her throat.

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to press it harder on her neck, but he didn't instead he gently pressed his lips to hers and pressed hard. Sakura opened her eyes, not knowing this sweet feeling, but she always yearned for it. She kissed back tenderly, and opened her mouth a little letting Sasuke's tongue in and play with hers. They kissed deeply for several minutes in the dark alley.

Sasuke grabbed on to her waist and worked his hands down to her butt. As he grabbed it she moaned loudly. Sasuke laughed to himself. Her hands fooled with his hair.

Sasuke pulled away from their kiss after several minutes to breathe.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura whispered and she wrapped her arms tight around his waist and hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her also. They were soaked the rain had never stopped and they were completely wet.

Sakura held on to his wet body, it lightning really bright and thundered really loud.

Sakura gasped really loudly as she jumped up from her bed. She was breathing deeply She sat up in her bed, and put her head back down on her pillow.

"Fuck it was only a dream…" she cried

"_But it felt so real…" _

She pushed the hair back behind her ear, noticing her hair was wet.

"Huh?" She looked over at her window, it was open and the rain was coming through. Sakura quickly got up and closed the window. She stood there for a moment looking out at the trees in her yard. It lightning again. She looked back at the trees again. There was a dark figure sitting on the branch.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura whispered

Another flash of lightning and he was gone.

Sakura turned around the figure was standing there.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whimpered

He came close and embraced Sakura, and kissed her tenderly.

"It wasn't a dream." Sasuke whispered in her ear. He pointed over to the corner, there sat a bag with bread and eggs in it.

Sakura giggled "Oh Sasuke…" And she held him tighter as he kissed her again.

(HeeHee, cute. I thought of this whole thing while I was in bed… lol reviews?)


	2. rewritten

(okay this is totally rewritten and it has a lot more in it, so please if u read it, read it again to see what else there is. I hope there arnt any mistakes, ive read it over a thousand times.. -.- blah RxR please.)

**In My Dreams or In the Rain**

The ceiling had never looked so white. Sakura sighed as she stared up at her ceiling only seeing Sasuke's face and glorious body. She sighed again.

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura said, and then pictured Sasuke and her in a passionate kiss on her ceiling.

"Why can't it ever be like that, Sasuke never notices me." Sakura mumbled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

The sun was still shining out it was only one in the afternoon, she had a long morning.

Kakashi had drug Naruto and her out to run some early missions around the town. They went grocery shopping for every elder in Konaha.

Sasuke had run off since the start of summer. As Kakashi told them "He went to go find himself, training in the woods somewhere."

Sakura was hoping he'd be around for the summer, so she could show off her new bathing suit. But I guess not…

It bothered her he could get off so easily from these stupid missions. Shopping was so boring. It tired her out watching Naruto zipping through the isles, making his cart almost topple over at the sharp turns. Until one turn the cart did tip over and Naruto scrambled to pick up all the food that had spilled everywhere. Naruto was such an idiot.

He loved to annoy Sakura to no end. He knew she like Sasuke, but he was determined more then ever to win her. He would do stupid things to try to make her laugh, but Sakura only yelled at him for doing such foolish things. Although Sakura would laugh inside and liked to pull pranks on people as much as he did.

"Sakura?" Her mother called "Sakura can you run an errand for me?" She called from downstairs.

Sakura lifted her drowsy head up and looked out the window; the sky was now darkened and filled with clouds.

"_It was just sunny before, it was a perfect day." _

Sakura fixed her dress and shorts and slipped neatly on her blue sandals and walked down stairs. She smelled cookies baking in the oven as she came into the kitchen. She smiled, she always loved making and eating cookies. Something Ino and she used to do when they were little.

"Yeah mom?" She yawned; Sakura glanced over at the kitchen clock. 2:00.

"_I only fell asleep for an hour? __It felt longer than that…"_

"I need you to run down to the store and buy me more eggs." Her mom said working the rolling pin over a lump of cookie dough. She glanced behind her at a bread bag with two pieces left inside.

"Oh and pick up some bread too. There's some money on the counter." She pointed

"Okay mom." Sakura sighed grabbing the money left of the counter.

She walked out the door and looked up at the sky; the clouds had darkened since a little bit ago. They looked heavy; Sakura felt a drop land on her face as she started walking.

"I better hurry up, or I'll probably get wet." Sakura fastened her pace and got to the market just as it started drizzling.

She walked down the isles and picked out some good looking eggs and a bag of bread. She headed back to check out and leave. As She was waiting she spotted a magazine rack and started browsing through.

She looked up from the magazine rack, she thought he sensed something. She looked around. Nothing.

"Hey Forehead!" A voice called from behind her. Knowing the nickname, it was Ino.

"Hey Ino Pig." Sakura turned around.

"Any news from Sasuke?" Ino wondered

"Nope." Sakura said bluntly "Although, no body knows where he is anyway."

"Oh. Well I have to go; my mom is waiting for me. Bye!" Ino waved as she walked out the door and joined her mom.

Sakura continued to wait in the longest line in the store. Since it was the only one open.

As she waited in line she browsed through the magazines. She saw a magazine in the back the boy on the front had Black hair, and the title was "Konaha's Top Sexiest Ninja" Just as she was about to grab it-

"Next please!" The Cashier called

Sakura jumped and forgot about the magazine and waited for the cashier to bring up the receipt. She grabbed her plastic bag of eggs and bread and walked out side, into the downpour.

"_I should have brought an umbrella…" _Sakura sighed as she started running through the village.

She ran through the village looking for a place to stand and wait until the rain lightened up a bit.

Sakura finally came to a dark alley way, she leaned up against the wall and caught her breath. She stared at the ground and her soaked pink heir dripped into a puddle in front of her. Sakura perked her ears, being more alert as she heard someone or something. She lifted her head up.

There wasn't anyone there.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked around, when she turned back around in front of her there was a dark shadow ten feet away from her. She gulped.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sakura stuttered

She blinked only a second and the person was pressed up against her. She looked up at him, she could tell it was a boy, he didn't have breasts, and she could feel his erection pressed up against her. He was a few inches taller than her. She looked up and stared into his eyes, they were red, like Kakashi's Sharingan and - !

"Sasuke!"

His Sharingan faded away. When they faded away his eyes looked calmer and more seductive. He grinned a seductive smile; one look could make any girl… or guy horny.

"Sasuke, it really is you!" Sakura went to move her arms around him, since there bodies were already pressed together. Before she could get her arms around him, she heard him pull a kunai out of his pouch.

She gasped as he put it to her throat.

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to press it harder on her neck, but he didn't instead, he gently pressed his lips to hers and pressed harder.

Sakura opened her eyes, not knowing this sweet feeling, but she always yearned for it. She kissed back tenderly, and opened her mouth a little letting Sasuke's tongue in and play with hers. They kissed deeply for several minutes in the dark alley.

"_Mmm Sasuke, you taste so good."_

Sasuke grabbed on to her waist and worked his hands down to her butt. As he grabbed it she moaned loudly. Sasuke laughed to himself, as her hands fooled with his hair.

Sasuke pulled away from their kiss after several minutes to breathe.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura whispered and she wrapped her arms tight around his waist and hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her also. They were soaked the rain had never stopped and they were completely wet.

Sakura held on to his wet body, it lightning really bright and thundered really loud.

Sakura gasped really loudly as she jumped up from her bed. She was breathing deeply. She sat up in her bed, and put her head back down on her pillow.

"Fuck it was only a dream…" she cried

"_But it felt so real…" _Sakura touched her lips. She sat up quickly in her bed and sighed to herself. Her hair fell in front of her face.

She pushed the hair back behind her ear, noticing her hair was wet.

"Huh?" She looked over at her window, it was open and the rain was coming through. She quickly got up and closed the window. She stood there for a moment looking out at the trees in her yard. It lightning again. She looked back at the trees again. There was a dark figure sitting on the branch.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura whispered

Another flash of lightning and he was gone.

Sakura turned around the figure was standing there.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whimpered

He came close and embraced Sakura, and kissed her tenderly.

"It wasn't a dream." Sasuke whispered in her ear. He pointed over to the corner, there sat a bag with bread and eggs in it.

Sakura giggled "Oh Sasuke…" And she held him tighter as he kissed her again.

Sasuke moved her over to her bed and laid her down, and got on top of her and kissed up and down her neck. Sakura giggled.

"My dreams are coming true…" Sakura sighed as Sasuke nibbled on her ear.

Sasuke looked up and stared at her green eyes. "What else do you dream about?" Sasuke grinned seductively. Sakura giggled

The next morning Sakura woke up lying next to a still-sleeping Sasuke; she leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"You're the only one who could ever make my dreams come true…"

(HeeHee, cute. I thought of this whole thing while I was in bed… lol reviews?)


End file.
